


Каникулы на Счастливой площади

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: Он просто будет любить его вот так, потому что «Квентин Колдуотер?»





	Каникулы на Счастливой площади

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. выверты сознания, слегка кислотный трип, ничто не истина, все иллюзия;   
> 2\. вдогонку 4х6, пичез эн пламз, мазафака;   
> 3\. автор в курсе, что "happy place" переводится не так, но автору плевать;   
> 4\. несколько матерных слов, но ничего криминального;   
> 5\. здесь он Чарльстон, а не Чарльтон, спишем на внезапную шепелявость.

Это немного похоже на кому (если бы он знал, как это ощущается, но ему кажется, что это похоже), на сон между будильниками на 6.20 и 6.35, на очень счастливый и светлый трип под ЛСД — но такого никогда с ним не случалось, поэтому ему остается только догадываться. Это самое лучшее время, лучшее место на земле — но он понимает, что все это прошло. Потому что невозможно ощущать настоящее как лучшее время в твоей жизни. Это чувство всегда приходит после потери. 

Элиот подходит к стене, обитой изумрудно-зеленой тканью с мелким набивным рисунком, и кладет ладонь на прохладную поверхность. Этого никогда не было, потому что под ладонью ровная бумага, — но это неважно. Он подходит к стене своего Дома и кладет руку на его стену, будто приветствуя и обнимая старого друга. 

Коттедж тих и пуст, кто-то тихо звенит посудой на кухне, камин погас. Сердце Элиота разрывается на куски от безумной и сокрушительной нежности. “Пусть это продлится ещё, пусть это будет вечным, пусть”, — это слишком похоже на молитву, но этому богу он готов возносить хвалы. Единственному богу, который когда-нибудь у него будет: зеленый Коттедж, снаружи увитый лозой, изнутри, как шкатулка, выложенный бархатом полупьяных-полутревожных ночей, оплетенный клубами табачного дыма, как Гендальф, врезаясь в ночное небо колпаком кровли. 

***

Бесконечные вечеринки сливаются в серый шум; кто-то вечно падает на крутой лестнице, поднимая грохот и громогласный хохот случайных свидетелей. В кухне накурено, опустевшие бутылки целятся горлышками в потолок. Из чулана рядом с пианино несутся охи-вздохи (видно опять кто-то трахается, не дойдя до комнаты), кто-то блюет в туалете на первом.

Битой молью лисьей шкуре на каминной полке тоже нехорошо. А может, наоборот, слишком хорошо, как ребятам из чулана.

Элиот любит эту веселую рутину. Для него это стало привычной средой, без которой он задыхается, как рыба на берегу. Ему нравится то, что он плохо помнит лица тех, кто танцует на кофейном столике под Бритни, что к нему, как к местному богу, приходят засвидетельствовать почтение какие-то люди, и он наливает им фирменные коктейли; ему нравится, что в толпе к нему тянут руки, будто он Дэвид Боуи или пророк Моисей.

Он любит, когда люди его обожают и преклоняются перед ним. 

Но не слишком.

Сквозь клубящийся дым Элиоту мерещатся витые колонны и прихотливый узор перегородки, и он в ужасе жмурит глаза (я хочу остаться здесь; я хочу всегда оставаться здесь) — так что когда он их вновь открывает, гостиная снова материальна и плотна, хотя и пьяна до безобразия.

Эти вспышки приходят к нему иногда; но он может это пережить.

Иногда ему мерещится странное, но он мастер игнорирования, поэтому он вовремя останавливает свое воображение. Лужи крови посреди гостиной Коттеджа, заколоченные окна, как будто война или революция, обгоревшие до черноты стены — здесь никогда такого не было и никогда не может быть, это же Коттедж. 

Здесь с тобой никогда не приключится ничего хуже алкогольной интоксикации.

(При этой мысли Элиот давит смутную тревогу.)

Когда он видит сидящую на стене голубую бабочку, он подскакивает со своего кресла в таком ужасе, что даже не замечает, как хрупкий бокал от шампанского превращается в его ладони в горсть стекла. Не сводя глаз с безобидного насекомого, Элиот шаг за шагом осторожно отходит назад, в голове — пустота, вокруг тоже ни звука, и, пытаясь позвать Марго, он вдруг чувствует, как дрожат губы, и подкашиваются ноги. 

Он так и не вспоминает о раздавленном бокале: стекло исчезает из ладони, словно его никогда и не было. А когда приходит Марго, Элиот поворачивается к ней и секундой позже забывает и о мотыльке. 

— Чё-как? — лениво спрашивает Марго просто для того, чтобы заполнить дышащую тишину Коттеджа (где-то наверху слышны голоса, на кухне звенят посудой). 

— Давай устроим пьянку.

— Опять? — но по голосу слышно, что она не против.

***

— Квентин Колдуотер? 

Это очень забавный день (Элиот иногда возвращается в него, просто чтобы ещё раз Тем Самым Тоном сказать “Квентин Колдуотер?”)

Он, конечно, не любил его тогда. И потом очень долго думал, что не любит, думал, что очень симпатизирует неловкому ботанику с катастрофическими способностями к коммуникации.

Надо же было вляпаться в эту злющую заучку, плод запретной любви Малфоя и Гермионы Грейнджер, — только Колдуотер и мог втюриться в самую неподходящую (по мнению Элиота) кандидатуру. 

Правда, потом Элиот на мгновение вспоминает Тайлера, потом Шона, потом тех охрененных близнецов, которые морочили ему голову и издевались как могли, потом Майка (в этот момент он жмурит глаза и забытым детским жестом прячет лицо в ладонях), — да, чья бы корова мычала. 

Но в Элис Элиот точно бы не влюбился, даже близко не подошел бы. Даже если бы был гетеросексуалом до мозга костей, а она — последней женщиной на земле. 

— Квентин Колдуотер? — говорит он себе несколько раз, хихикая над тем, как Кью, сидящий рядом на диване, сначала отрывает голову от какой-то книжки, потом нетерпеливо спрашивает “Ну что?!”, а потом закатывает глаза, цокает языком, просит отвалить, спрашивает, не свихнулся ли Элиот — в общем, ведет себя абсолютно очаровательно. 

Тогда он тоже не любил. Элиот вообще не знает, как это произошло и почему, и что теперь делать. 

Он просто будет любить его вот так, потому что “Квентин Колдуотер?” 

***

Иногда он возвращается в тот день, когда первокурсники проходили распределение. Когда Кью отправили к ним в Коттедж. Хотя он вообще-то не был физкидом (по крайней мере, они же так и не узнали, в чем был его талант). 

Элиот, если бы его спросили, мог бы сказать, к чему у Кью определенно был талант, но это он может сделать сейчас. Сейчас он может сделать очень многое, но не все из этого он хочет себе позволять. 

В разгар вечеринки Квентин с Элис стучали в дверь и почему-то очень долго тупили над фразой “Впусти себя сам”, хотя Элиот готов был признать, что прожечь дверь насквозь было изящным решением. Они с Марго и ещё двоими придурками справились более топорными методами, хотя быстрее. 

Теперь к нему постоянно кто-то стучится, но друзья зайдут без стука, а враги вломятся без предупреждения, и если визитер ни то и ни другое, то зачем он вообще здесь?

***

Элиот сообразил, что что-то не так, когда внезапно заметил, что не спит несколько суток и совершенно не чувствует усталости. Этот факт мало его расстроил (в конце концов, можно было бесконечно надираться алкоголем и не страдать от последствий), но в конце концов все шутки в твиттере и посты в Фейсбуке стали бесконечно повторяться, а Элиот наизусть выучил порядок их появления, и стало как-то скучно.

Поэтому он начал придумывать события, которых не было, просчитывать несыгранные партии в велтерс, закатывать небывалые (во всех смыслах этого слова) вечеринки. Однажды приглашенная на пьянку воображаемая Ким Кардашьян оказалась уж очень картонной (не то чтобы Элиот вообще хорошо себе представлял, как она должна вести себя в жизни), поэтому от вечеринки в стиле семидесятых с участием Битлз и Роллинг Стоунз пришлось отказаться. Зато как-то раз Элиот догадался привести декана на одну из алкогольных оргий и очень смеялся над тем, как это забавно выглядело.

Декан наверняка не согласился бы, но танцевать с ним а ля Траволта и Ума Турман в “Криминальном чтиве” под какой-то безумный трек было реально весело.

Мысль о том, что, если это все симуляция, то все его друзья тоже ненастоящие, пугала настолько, что Элиот даже не мог пошутить про Нео и избранность не дрогнувшим голосом. 

Поэтому он проводит время с друзьями, беззлобно троллит Элис, с нежностью смотрит на странно сошедшихся Кейди и Пенни, каждый из которых похож на бешеного дикобраза с ядовитыми колючками. Иногда учит заново какие-то заклинания, которые давно не повторял (пальцы помнили, а вот мозг - с трудом). Он занимается своими повседневными делами с такой самоотверженной яростью, будто если он будет исполнять эти ритуалы с достаточной верой в происходящее, оно станет реальным (и все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо). 

Жаль, что внутренний голос шепчет это с такой тревогой, что вместо убеждения в том, что все будет хорошо, это дает обратный эффект.

***

Ему кажется, что он влюбился в Кью уже здесь, в этом маленьком мире, ограниченном стенами Коттеджа. А потом ему кажется, что он любил его всегда, и просто почему-то выдумал все так, будто не любил. А потом ему кажется, что все это многослойная иллюзия, и он вспоминает шутку про Нео, которая звучит как мрачная эпитафия, и перестает думать вообще, заливая нервозную неуверенность любимым коктейлем.

Он возвращается в каждый день и миг, проведенный с Кью, сначала с удивлением и любопытством (видел ли я это? знал ли я? чувствовал ли?), а потом с какой-то болезненной настойчивостью, чтобы убедить себя в том, что тогда этого ещё не было. Или было? Или это опять галлюцинации, и его растревоженные неврозы играют с ним злую шутку?

Ощущение реальности теряется очень быстро, а потом...

***

— Мне открыть?

Тодд вроде бы почти что такой же нелепый неудачник, каким был Кью, но заменить того этим недоразумением кажется просто кощунством. Элиот не знает, откуда в его голове взялся Тодд, но пусть уж будет, не выгонять же его вовсе. 

Стук в последнее… время стал чаще и настойчивее. Элиот думает, стоит ли крикнуть сакральную фразу “Впусти себя сам”, или не стоит давать подсказку такому тупому существу (нет, серьезно, столько времени ломиться в дверь и даже ничего не крикнуть? Ни “Кто-нибудь есть?”, ни “Откройте”, ни “Полиция безнравственности”, ничего. 

Предложения открыть дверь становятся тем чаще, чем сильнее Элиоту становится любопытно. 

Но пока что он ограничивается только перебором всех вариантов возможных визитеров. 

В конце концов Марго не выдерживает (из них двоих она всегда была менее устойчива к психологическим пыткам, таким как очереди, экзамены, повторяющиеся действия и общение с тупыми людьми), и вот тогда-то все и летит к хреновой матери, коту под хвост и остальные подробности. 

Знакомьтесь, Чарльстон, и нет, это не танец, не песня и не город в Южной Каролине. Элиот бы даже трахнул его, если бы не совершенно детское лицо и повадки (на вид ему не дашь и шестнадцати). Ну и на пару совершенно недвусмысленных намеков парень не отреагировал совсем. 

Каникулы на Счастливой площади кончились, занимайте свои места в автобусе ужасов и позора согласно определенным свыше местам. 

И удачной дороги в ад.

***

В коротком перерыве между малоприятными, крайне неприятными и отвратительными воспоминаниями Элиота Чарльстон отдыхает с распоротым пузом, а Элиот — Элиот снова по привычке проваливается в полусонную медитацию, наполовину воспоминание, наполовину воображение. 

Квентин заправляет прядь волос за ухо, и Элиот заставляет себя не дергаться и не отворачиваться (просто прикрывает глаза, как старый змей, непроницаем лицом, недосягаем сердцем). Элиот почему-то видит его повзрослевшим, глаза мрачнее, лицо уставшее, волосы блестят, будто седые. 

Этот Кью и тот, молодой, перетекают друг в друга, как река, сменяя друг друга. Элиот учит его пить алкоголь, не давиться табачным дымом; вкладывает сигарету в расслабленные доверчивые пальцы (“смотри, да, держи вот так, да не сжимай так сильно, раздавишь фильтр!”), чтобы было красиво — только когда все это было?.. вокруг них мерцает зеленая тишь, значит, дом, значит, Коттедж.

Там безвременье и скука, почти как здесь — Элиот вспоминает какие-то небывалые розы, которых он точно нигде не мог видеть, но почему-то видит, и тогда пугается по-настоящему, думая, что наконец-то сошел с ума.

Правда, потом на ум приходят кабачки, скрипящая грубо сколоченная кровать, берег спокойно текущей реки, и приходит какая-то светлая благодать, будто он когда-то любил это место, пусть и не мог вспомнить, когда он там мог оказаться.

Может быть, это был сон.

Может, и не сошел с ума. Скорее всего, весь мир иллюзия, и сам он, Элиот, король вечеринок, волшебник и просто красавчик, — иллюзия, и все это просто-то чья-то выдумка, так что неважно. Важен берег реки, тихий шорох дождя по крыше, уютный горящий очаг и лоскутный потрепанный плед. И Квентин.

И когда вдруг к нему приходит чертово озарение, это словно удар под дых, удар молнии, оглушительный визг тормозов; Элиот все понимает, конечно же, все было очень просто, ведь —

Это все о нем; это все о них, эта песня мира о том, как сплетаются пальцы рук, о том, как встречающиеся глаза не боятся удерживать взгляд, как все небо и море, и суша склоняются у их ног, но им ничего не нужно. 

Это девушка с персиками и сливами, это прожитая-непрожитая жизнь, лес, дом, нерешенная загадка “красоты мира”, воспитанный вместе сын. Это совсем как его любовь — было и не было, но есть сейчас; не сказано вслух, потому что просто так вышло. Когда он напуган, он убегает.

— Я точно знаю, куда я должен попасть.

***

Эти витые колонны все-таки проступают сквозь привычную зелень стен; и, словно на самом краю обрыва, при взгляде вниз немеют пальцы на ногах от какого-то дикого безотчетного страха. Он смотрит на них с Кью, на позабытую ими корзину с фруктами, полосы света, смотрит на то, как собирается сказать самую глупую, хотя и неизбежную вещь в своей жизни. 

Они были отличной парой. И все ещё могут быть. Если, если, если, если — в этом уравнении слишком много белых пятен, клякс, рваных дыр, неизвестных, переменных, несбыточных. Они были бы счастливы. Элиот позволяет себе мечтать об этом, но знает, что так не бывает. У всего есть цена, и у этой иллюзии она непомерно огромна, и ему нечем платить. 

Он открывает знакомую-незнакомую дверь, и его заливает свет — как дырявый кувшин. Элиот рад его видеть, до какого-то душераздирающего болезненно сложного чувства.

— Персики и сливы, ты, дебил! 

Какие ещё нужны доказательства.


End file.
